¿quien fue?
by amy-chan kagamine
Summary: un psiquiátrico... un asesino suelto... unos hermanos... asesinados... ¿quien fue...?- ONE-SHOT otro intento de vocarroid... ¿comentarios? Len K./Kaito S./Gakupo K./Meito S.


**E qui… uno de mis intentos de fic de terror… *música tétrica* espero que les guste… y comenten!**

**Les vuelvo a reiterar… para los que leen "siempre a tu lado" no se preocupen, no lo dejare, lo estoy completando en mi cuaderno, se que pensaran que ya paso mucho tiempo… pero el lemmon para mi es difícil!**

**Pero le agradecería que dejaran comentarios en los fics mios que lean, son gratis -3- no sean vagos…**

**¿Quién fue…?**

Estos hechos acontecieron hace algunos años en las cercanías de Corriente, en un pueblo pequeño en el que antiguamente había un manicomio. En él se encontraban personas enfermas de distintos males psíquicos (trastornos en la personalidad, psicosis, paranoias,...) pero uno de sus pabellones estaba destinado en exclusiva a criminales ya que los jueces en alguno casos habían decidido que era mejor que dichos criminales entrasen en una institución donde podían tratar sus problemas mentales antes que en la cárcel donde seguramente lo único que se conseguiría es agravarlos.  
A unos quince kilómetros del psiquiátrico vivían los hermanos García. Eran tres hermanos que se dedicaban al cuidado de unas pequeñas tierras que habían heredado de sus antepasados, los cuales siempre habían vivido por la zona.

Len, que así se llamaba el menor de los hermanos, siempre iba acompañado de su fiel perra Laika, que era un pastor alemán precioso que se habían encontrado perdida por una carretera cercana.

Los tres hermanos compartían una humilde casa de labradores con una sola habitación en la que habían colocado tres literas, un minúsculo aseo y una cocina de leña, típica de las zonas rurales. El poco tiempo libre del que disponían, pues como de todos es sabido a las labores del campo hay que dedicarles muchas horas, lo pasaban en un pequeño comedor en el centro de la vivienda jugando a las cartas o escuchando un viejo transistor que tenían sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Una tarde de otoño después de haber pasado todo el día en el campo se dispusieron a volver a casa y cocinar unas patatas con un poco de carne que habían comprado hace unos días en el pueblo. Una vez en casa mientras Kaito preparaba la cena para Len y para Gakupo, que era el mayor de los hermanos, escucharon por la radio que Meito Sakine se había fugado del psiquiátrico de Corrientes y que podía andar por los alrededores.

Meito Sakine era un peligroso psicópata, al cual encerraron por el asesinato y violación de cinco menores. Tardaron varios meses en descubrir los hechos pues él solía descuartizar a sus víctimas y echárselas de comer a una jauría de perros que tenía en una finca cerca de la ruta. Los asesinatos de Meito fueron muy seguidos por el pueblo Correntino ya que entre sus víctimas se encontraban tres hermanas de una misma familia y esto conmocionó a la opinión pública.

Los tres hermanos se sintieron angustiados por la noticia ya que ellos como el resto de españoles habían seguido las fechorías de Meito. Durante la cena el tema fue el recuerdo de los asesinatos y la poca seguridad que había en el psiquiátrico, ya que era incomprensible que se hubiese podido escapar un asesino como éste.

Sobre las diez de la noche se prepararon todos para ir a dormir. En la habitación Kaito dormía en la litera superior, Gakupo en la del centro y Len en la de abajo. Debajo de la litera de Len dormía Laika, a la que le encantaba que este, por las noches antes de dormir, le rascase el lomo y ella como muestra de cariño le lamía siempre la mano.

Media hora más tarde estaban ya todos acostados y prácticamente dormidos por el cansancio acumulado del día anterior. Pasaron las horas y de repente algo sobresaltó a Len, había escuchado como el chirriar de la puerta, se mantuvo expectante durante unos segundos y luego introdujo su mano debajo de la cama para acariciar a su fiel amiga, ésta se lo agradeció como de costumbre, con unos lametones en la mano, esto tranquilizó a Len ya que si alguien intentase entrar en la casa ella sería la primera en darse cuenta y se volvió a dormir profundamente.

Pasaron las horas y por la ventana del cuarto comenzaban a entrar los primeros rayos de luz a la diminuta estancia. Pero más que la luz del sol lo que despertó a Len, fueron unas pequeñas gotas que caían sobre su rostro. abrió poco a poco los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro donde notaba que caían las gotas y noto que tenían un tacto espeso, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos vio que esas gotas procedían del colchón de Gakupo y que ese color rojizo que desprendían sólo podía ser sangre.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y miró a su hermano mayor, se quedó paralizado de terror, estaba amordazado y con una infinidad de cuchilladas en su cuerpo y sobre él también caían gotas de sangre provenientes del colchón superior, donde un cuchillo atravesaba el cuello de su hermano Kaito.

Len, incrédulo ante la barbarie que estaba presenciando, se arrodilló en el suelo llorando y allí pudo encontrar a su querida perra Laika con el hocico atado y entre las patas de esta, había una nota ensangrentada donde se podía leer "los locos también sabemos callar…".

Len, aterrado, notificó los hechos a la policía diciendo que Meito Sakine había asesinado a sus hermanos y a su perra, pero la policía no le creyó.

Len fue acusado del asesinato de sus hermanos en un desdoblamiento de personalidad y encerrado durante veinte años en el psiquiátrico de Corrientes, donde pudo averiguar que Meito había sido detenido dos horas después de su fuga en una carretera con dirección a Colombia...

¿Quién fue…?

**Wwaaaa aquí esta otro vocarroid… ¿les gusto?... esto va para sess-chan y shade-chan, le sdejare con la duda que quien pudo aver sido el asesino…**

**Me despido chao….**


End file.
